


Quinn and those socks

by Gnomecat



Category: Homeland
Genre: Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomecat/pseuds/Gnomecat
Summary: Max plays matchmaker for Carrie and Quinn by persuading Quinn to pose in his boxers and socks.(An expanded version of something I wrote on LJ this week).





	Quinn and those socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InchByInch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InchByInch/gifts).



> Hey guys. If you read what I wrote on LJ earlier this week then you already know some of what happens in this fic. I just wanted to write a little bit more ….
> 
> The original fic was completely inspired by a short fic that Inchbyinch wrote on LJ in response to a prompt by an anon about that great new pic of RF from W magazine. So thanks to both of you! Also thanks to Busybee who prompted the: ‘Aren’t you forgetting something...’ line.

To set the scene:  
Carrie is working late but will be home soon.  
Franny is having a sleepover at Auntie Maggie’s.  
Quinn and Max are drinking beer in the basement. Mostly in companionable silence because neither of them are very talkative but then after the third beer…

Max: So how are things going with you and Carrie?

Quinn: Fine, I guess.

Max: Fine? Only fine? I thought you guys were finally… you know.

Quinn: (Sighs a little and drinks some beer). No we’re not. 

Max: I don’t understand you two. What’s stopping you now?

Quinn: You know why. It’s complicated. But things are good between us right now. We talk more. Just about normal stuff. Easy stuff. About her job, about Franny. We all eat dinner together every night. The three of us.

Max: Who does the cooking?

Quinn: I’m actually learning to cook because, well, you’ve tried Carrie’s lasagne right? 

Max: I have. My poor stomach.

Quinn: Right. We also watch movies together. I pick up Franny from school on Fridays. It’s nice. Franny’s great. She’s a great kid.

Max: She is isn’t she? So cute but so bossy. She’s a real mini Carrie.

Quinn: Definitely. She runs the house. It always makes me smile when I see her bossing Carrie around. Who else could do that?

Max: Hmm. But back to you and Carrie. Are you really happy just being her friend? Because that’s what it sounds like you are doing. If you’re not careful you will be friend-zoned for life. Do you want that?

Quinn: No, but I don’t want to push things right now. As I said, it’s going fine and I don’t want to mess it up. I just want my shoulder to heal up a bit more and my hand to improve. I need a bit more time to work on things. I did nearly die you know. I’m working hard. It’s getting better. So soon…

Max: Excuses excuses. I think you should go for it. Tonight. I promise you can stay at my apartment if she turns you down. But she won’t.

Quinn: You live in a one bed apartment. No way.

Max: I’m just confident she won’t say no.

Quinn: I just… I just don’t think she sees me like that. She looks at me and sees someone… someone 

Max: Ok stop with the pity. First things first. Have you thought about changing your clothes? You’re still slobbing around in those baggy sweatpants. Come on, smarten up a bit. You are a handsome man. Show yourself off!

Quinn: They’re comfortable. The only jeans I own have buttons and I’m not dextrous enough for that yet.

Max: Didn’t Carrie buy you those jeans though? She chose the button fly, maybe she had her reasons. Hey, I’ve got an idea. Put them on, call her downstairs and get her to help you do them up!

Quinn: (!) I’m not doing that.

Max: Why not? Sounds like a great ice-breaker to me.

Quinn: Remind me to never take you to a party.

Max: Come on. Let’s see your wardrobe. What else has Carrie bought for you? 

Quinn: No wait… 

Max: (Jumps up, opens Quinn’s wardrobe, and pulls out a flowery shirt). What the hell is this? No wonder you don’t want to wear the clothes in here! What was she thinking?

Quinn: Actually that was my choice. I might have done some online shopping the other day. What’s wrong with it? I think it’s stylish.

Max: Were you drunk? You bought two of them? And this scarf- was that your choice too? Oh wait. What? A cowboy hat? Quinn! This is like a dressing up box, not a wardrobe.

Quinn: That wasn’t my choice. Franny saw that hat in a shop window on the way home from school. She made me buy it and wear it while we watched Toy Story together. 

Max: Ok ok. Oh hang on, this sweater is nice. 

Quinn: Carrie bought that for me.

Max: Well it’s perfect. The blue really brings out your eyes.

(Max throws him the sweater. Quinn catches it perfectly).

Max: Put it on.

Quinn: But it’s summer. It’s fucking hot. I’ll look stupid.

Max: Trust me. You will look hot and it will make Carrie want to rip it right off you to cool you down.

Quinn: (Sighs). Ok ok. I’ll do it. Throw me those jeans too.

Max: No. No. You can’t button them up remember, and I’m certainly not going there. No. Just wear the sweater. Come on. She’ll be back any minute. I’ll send her down to help you with the pants. It will be so perfect.

Quinn: (Dubious). Just the sweater? If you say so.

Max: I know so. I can imagine it now. You sat here on that chair. Wearing only the sweater and your boxers. A twinkle in your eye. Oh and take these socks too. They will really complete the whole look. Now get changed and I’ll grab the hair gel to spike things up a little.

Quinn: Stop talking now. You’re being weird. 

Max: I can see you’re tempted to do it though.

Quinn: Ok ok. I will. But I’m not staying at your apartment if this backfires.

(Max goes to get hair gel while Quinn gets changed).

Max: Ready? 

Quinn: Almost..

Max: Oh shit! Quinn! I meant for you to wear the socks on your feet! Not… not like that… not rolled up inside… there... your boxers….your package… jeez.. that’s so..

Quinn: Eyes up Max. The socks are right here. I just haven’t put them on yet.

Max: Oh….. well damn….

(Max laughs. Quinn laughs.) 

Max: (Through laughter). I guess this plan is more foolproof than I thought! 

Quinn: (Laughing and not embarrassed). Shut up Max. Pass me the hair gel.

(Upstairs the front door opens and then slams shut).

Max: I’ll go get her. Sit down, right there on the red chair. That’s it. Just like that. Now hold the pose.

***

Carrie: Oh hey Max. I didn’t know you were here. I brought home some hot dogs for dinner from that stand Quinn likes. I have a spare if you want.. Max? Max? What’s wrong? Why are you laughing?

Max: …. (Shaking. Tears of laughter).

Carrie: Max. Are you ok?

Max: (Wipes away the tears) Fine. Fine. Inside joke. Don’t worry. No. I’m going. Uh. Quinn wants you. He’s downstairs. He needs a bit of help..

Carrie: Is he ok?

Max: Yes fine. Fine fine fine. See you soon Carrie. Have fun. Enjoy the sausage!

**

Carrie: Hey Quinn. Are you ok? Max said you needed some help. I got hotdogs for dinner from your favourite place. It’s really popular now and there was a really long…..penis…. queue! A really long queue! What the fuck Quinn? Aren’t you forgetting something? Where the hell are your pants?

Quinn: (Suddenly realising this is maybe not a good idea.) Uh..

Carrie: Quinn? What are you doing? Do you want me to help you button those jeans?

Quinn: Um, yes. I mean no. Carrie. That’s not what I want.

Carrie: Well what..?

Quinn: Forget it… uh. I’ll be upstairs in a minute.

Carrie: (Softer voice). No tell me. What do you want to say?

Quinn: I like you. That’s what I want to say. I like you. I like us. I’m sorry. I know things are going well between us right now. I don’t want to ruin it. But at the same time I want to change it. I want you.. and me... I want us. But… this was a bad idea. I’m sorry.

Carrie: No. Wait. You just surprised me, that’s all. It’s a bold look. But it’s ok. I like it. I…I guess I… I like you too. Us.

Quinn: Ok.. 

Carrie:…

Quinn: So what now?

Carrie: Uh well, you look kinda hot in that sweater. Why not take it off too?

(Quinn slowly removes the sweater. Carrie bites her lip.)

Quinn: Done. But now you look over-dressed. That skirt looks very warm.

Carrie: (Removes it slowly and steps out of it). Gone.

Quinn: And that shirt… come closer and let me help you take it off…

Carrie: Thanks for the help…

They stand close to each other. Lips almost touching. Almost.

Carrie: Sorry. Wait just a sec Quinn, I’ve got to ask. What’s with the socks?

Quinn: What is it with you guys! I haven’t stuffed socks in my boxers…. No need(!)

Carrie: No! The ones on your feet! I just meant they are so white!

Quinn: Ah… ok.. I don’t know. Max thought they completed the look.

Carrie: Hmm. Actually they do… But take them off now.

Quinn: Done…

Carrie: Ok then….now about those boxers….

(There wasn’t much talking after that.)


End file.
